Queen Zema
Queen Zema, ''"The Unlucky"'', is one of the past monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom, and one of the most notorious alongside King Blake, one of her predecessors. More info coming soon Biography Zema Tomlin was born to Queen Nicole and King Roberto along with her younger sister Erica. Zema grew up very proper and as a rather gothic cat, as she prefers to wear dark colours, even in public. Her parents were rather strict, especially when it comes to preparing Zema to become the new Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. Her mother eventually softened up, but her father eventually came to the point when he became abusive to Zema and her sister. Nicole then ended up having a divorce with Roberto, but due to so much royal duties, she had to get nannies to take care of both Zema and Erica while she was busy and away on royal engagements, but she would still have some time to spend time with her two daughters. Section of bio coming soon Zema longed for an heir to the throne ever since she married Philipe. She was delighted to find out that she was expecting kittens in TBD, however, it wasn’t long until her pregnancy ended up being a miscarriage. Two months later, she became pregnant again, however, the female kitten she birthed was stillborn. Zema was devastated that she couldn't be able to have an heir, but that was until she gives birth to two kittens. One of them was a healthy female, named Rosalie, however, the male kitten was born dead, just like the previous kitten Zema had. Even though Zema was in a depression due to her multiple unsuccessful pregnancies, she did her best to take care of little Rosalie, but depression usually got the best of Zema. Philipe unexpectedly passes away on TBD from tuberculosis, which worsens Zema's depression. Zema eventually got to the point where she would appoint a nanny to take care of Rosalie, as she couldn't be able to take care of her anymore due to both royal engagements and mental illness overwhelming her. In Zema's later years, she started to have hallucinations such as seeing tapestries in the palace change their patterns, but she would later see something worse: shades. She would see the evil spirits mostly in her dreams, and she even saw Mistress Mariet. She is one of the few Pocketers who ended up being possessed by Mariet herself. One night, while possessed by Mariet, Zema walked over to where Rosalie was sleeping, and she attempted to murder her by cutting open her throat with a kitchen knife, however, Rosalie was immediately alarmed by Zema’s movement, causing her to scream and tackle her, which somehow woke up the rest of the residents of the palace. Section of bio coming soon Zema was overthrown after the public found out about the multiple conflicts associated with her actions. Trivia * Zema bears a striking resemblance to Eva, which is a foreshadowing to Eva's corruption. * Zema’s execution was the first one to use a guillotine. Her predecessor King Blake was beheaded with an axe. Gallery QueenZemaSims.png QueenZemaSimsShade.png ZemaCat.jpg Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Pocketville villains Category:Queen Category:Monarch Category:Deceased Category:Tomlin Category:Royalty Category:VanillaFlare